sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhu Chanjuan
Zhu Chánjuān (朱婵娟) is a 27-year-old anthropomorphic red panda appearing in several roleplay topics of the forum, at first merely being mentioned as Feng's aunt and a doctor under the name of Juan before being properly introduced in OC Area as an old friend and colleague of Diane Meserve, joining the "Do-Gooders" as a character operating more in the backgound and helping Diane in healing the people staying at her house. History Appearance Physical Description Juan could be described as a rather tall red panda, a fact that nonetheless makes her smaller than other Mobian species, such as wolves and the like. With her richly colored fur that leans more towards a rather brown shade than actual red for the most part, yet grows darker around her stomach and limbs until it reaches a shade of dark brown that nearly equals black which is a color that can also be found on her muzzle, beneath her eyes, to be precise. Her muzzle is generally rather fuzzy, and aside from the rather dark color that may also be found to be the color of her nose, features patches of a brighter cream color, especially around her snout and again further back around the area of the longest fur which is located near her cheeks - smaller patches of this light color can be found on her eye lids where it is truly a mere dabber of cream. The general shape of her face, muzzle and eyes, not to mention the rest of her body - somewhat curvy, yet far from being extremely so, sporting proportional breasts - which may lead one to the conclusion of her being a beauty, perhaps not in the "classic" sense, yet nonetheless a woman who does turn heads with her looks alone. And if that wasn't enough, Juan's eyes are of a peculiar shade of emerald green, one that easily changes slightly in response to her surroundings while remaining a strong color that stands out in contrast to her red fur quite well and adds to the near-hypnotizing effect they can have, framed by long black eyelashes that curve upwards gently. Further, her hair is of a dark, mahagoni-like color and fairly short as it barely touches her shoulders, only covering some of her neck with its dark strands. On her forehead, those strands are swept forward and to the left side of her head, yet also don't manage to truly cover her vision, even if they do fall into her face slightly. That hair is divided by her ears which feature the colors dark brown and cream, on the outside and inside respectively and beneath that fur have been pierced several times, yet mostly due to her occupation, Juan refrains from wearing any earrings or piercings anymore, keeping those holes as a reminder of past times. Untouched by any piercings or the like remains her tail which is fairly long and quite bushy, featuring the typical broad ocher stripes on it while also possessing a mahagoni colored tip that stands out from the rest - outstanding is also the fact that despite not belonging to a species that would eat meat all too often, she has a carnivore's teeth which are fairly pointed and sharp, a trait that may also be applied on her semi-retractable claws along her fingertips. Attire This red panda prefers to stick to a 'smart casual' style of clothing when not being at work in the hospital and going out into the city. Specifically, she often chooses to wear a white buttoned-up shirt with partially rolled-up sleeves that reach barely past her elbow, the shirt generally fits tightly enough to compliment her figure, yet is loose enough to create wrinkles at the places where it is tucked into her jeans - which can range in colors inbetween blue or grey, something that often depends on her mood when picking her clothes. The same can be said about the shirt itself, she may wear a wine red or navy blue one when she sees it appropriate, her blazers that are usually long enough to reach down to her jeans and often fit to them in color. To round this outfit off, Juan wears black bootees that feature heels that are still suited for her to run if it was neccesary while the main body of the shoes is made of black leather and tied with sturdy laces in the front. Around her left wrist one may find a black watch that is adorned by silver gleaming metal clasps and otherwise is made of synthetic leather, in addition to which she wears a simple silver necklace. A little known detail is the fact that she actually needs glasses or contacts, the former being a model consisting of a rounded, distinctly rectangular shape and being fairly big - she is myopic. Personality While being a usually good-natured, friendly and considerative person, Juan, like nearly anybody does have her flaws about which she remains as silent as a grave unless being confronted with them head-on upon which she often looses her cool quite easily. It can be said she is a very caring person, somebody who would never ever hurt anybody without having a very good and valid reason to do so, somebody who strives to make other people feel better, often at the disregard of her own problems with which she doesn't want to bother anybody if it can be helped. She loves helping others, a fact that was one reason for her to decide to become a doctor at a public hospital, a job that enabled her to do just that in many cases - and of course her ability of manipulating cells is deserving of credit in that matter as well. However, a trait that tends to be problematic for her is the fact that she is fairly emotional and somewhat unforgiving to herself which in some cases leads her to not forgive other people, either. Another, very defining trait of Juan's personality is the fact that she is homosexual, meaning that she has no interest in going out with male Mobians - something that doesn't neccesarily mean she dislikes them in general or wouldn't find any of them attractive. Yet, due to an occurance in her life, she has become vary of their company and often feels uncomfortable when being alone in a room full of males out of a preservation instinct she can't entirely ignore. Nevertheless, she is also someone who, while they can be quite out-going and fond of crowds has also a side where they want their calm and quiet, she isn't too happy about people that prove to be 'clingy' to her. Powers & Abilities Cell Manipulation A power that allows this medic to literally manipulate the cells of any sort of organism, including the cells' functions in the organism. She can help to circulate oxygen in the body via manipulating the blood cells, heal wounds on an advanced expert level which means for Juan that she may heal external wounds which includes fractured bones and burns, reattach lost limbs, heal internal wounds and nerves to an extend, even though doing so requires much concentration and time. In addition she can help her patients fight off illness and poisons even. Her powers are to be classified as a sub-category of the umbrella term Biological Manipulation, however, as it is not a power that specifically focuses on healing - which may also be one reason because of which her powers when being used as healing ones can inflict severe pain in her patients. The same fact is responsible for Juan being capable of weilding minor blood, bone, hair, nerve and skin manipulating powers as all of those consist of cells, yet it doesn't remain at those and extends to Mitosis Manipulatio. Essentially that is an ability which concerns the division and replication of cells which is often an ability she relies on to heal others - and then there is the Telomere Regeneration. Telomeres are a region of repetitive nucleotide sequences at each end of a chromatid, protecting the DNA fragments; they grow shorter as cell division occurs, an indication of the person getting older. An ability under the 'always on' label, it decelerates her aging process and thus may make her seem slightly younger than her actual age. Physical Abilities In terms of physical abilities, it may be mentioned, that even though Juan doesn't really work out too much, her powers allow her to maintain a certain fitness in general, heightened senses and reflexes that could prove to be valuable to her, as well as an excellent sense for balance. That aside, there isn't much she could do that would prove handy in a fight, except for some rather rusty self-defense moves and her cell manipulation abilities, of course. However, while she may lack experience in fights, she possesses great medical knowledge specializing in accident surgery. Weaknesses Cell Manipulation Theme songs Family Relationships Quotes Gallery Other *Juan is the first definite homosexual character of the author MillenniaPhoenix. **As such she has been confirmed to be in a relationship with Diane Meserve in the topics MACHINA, Seven Deadly Sins; and beginning a relationship with said fellow healer in OC Area. *The characters for Juan's surname are 朱 (Zhū) which can mean either "cinnabar", "vermilion" or "bright red"; the characters for her name 婵娟 (Chánjuān) in a combination mean "moon" or "beautiful" while 娟 (Juān) itself stands for "beautiful" and "graceful". *Her voice has to be imagined to be accent-free most of the time, yet there might be some of it coming back once she is stressed in some way. Category:Females Category:Red Pandas Category:Characters